Adam and the chipmunks : Star trek
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: a young Adam seville grows up to be a famous captain in starfleet what will happen R&R
1. Chapter one the death of ones father

SEVILLE PRODRUCTIONS PRESENTS

a chipmunk studios movie

Adam and the chipmunks : Star trek

Chapter one the death of ones father

As the Starship the USS Kelvin was doing its Patrol route looking for anything out of the Ordinary . "Uh captain we are picking up something I don't know what" Said the Helmsman . " On screen" Replied the captain . As an unknown vessel started to appear out of no where something that the crew of the Kelvin was wrong it wasn't Romulan or Klingon .

Once the ship came out of the unknown wormhole . " Captain the sensors are going haywire according to what I'm seeing there shouldn't be a storm in space yet I'm wrong" Said the science officer . Meanwhile once the Romulan vessel was fully Emerged it hailed the Kelvin . " Sire we are being Hailed" Said the Com officer . " On screen" Said the captain . " I'm the first officer of captain Nero you will come aboard our vessel if not we will destroy you" He said . " Ok if I don't make it back James Seville is in charge of this vessel" Said the captain . He went down to the turbo lift and took it to the shuttle bay . Once at the shuttle bay he proceed to a shuttle and piloted it to the unknown vessel . Meanwhile back on the Kelvin James knew something was wrong and yet the chief medical officer was able to track his vitals and suddenly something went wrong . " His vitals have dropped he's dead" Said the Chief medical officer .

" Open fire" said James . Unfortunately the Kelvin was severely out gunned by the huge vessel and so it released its torpedoes but the Kelvin took Damage and yet it kept firing everything it had at it but no luck . " Ok everyone Evacuate the ship my only shot is to pilot it manually into the unknown vessel I don't know if I'll ever see the birth of our baby" Said James . And sot the Evac began all the crew and even his Pregnant wife made it off a couple of shuttles were destroyed but the others made it off . " James are you gonna make it" She asked . " Don't think I will I wish I could see the birth of our baby but seems that won't happen I just hope its a boy" Said James . " Oh its a boy alright and what will his name be" Asked Vinny . " Adam at least that's my middle name" Said James . " and his last name" Asked Vinny . " I was thinking Seville as for his Middle name it should be Tiberius" Said James . " Adam Tiberius Seville I like it" She said . And so the Kelvin set a collision course for the Alien vessel hoping that it would damage it the Kelvin went on full Impulse and taking the full punishment of the unknown vessel . At that point Vinny lost the most important man in her life James Tiberius Seville but he sacrificed himself to save his wife and his son so that his son would grow up to be a fine young captain in starfleet one day though.


	2. chapter  two 6 years later

Chapter 2 6 years later

Its been six years since the destruction of the USS Kelvin and the loss of Vinnies Husband and Adam's father who he never really got to know . So they moved in with a man that was kind enough to take them in offer them rooms food to eat and what not but Adam being the rebellious one took his Dads 1992 Chevy Camero out for a spin it was recently upgraded with a internal phone . Adam noticed that it was ringing . " Son if you don't return that car your groun-" but the transmission was cut and he gunned it soon he flew by a cop unnoticed . The cop was able to catch up until he shifted again this time into sixth gear trying to loose the cop as best as possible . " Pull over" he said . Adam just gave the middle finger and just kept driving until he found a local air strip and tried to out run the cop he didn't know where he was going until he changed direction and caught up to him again . " I said pull over" said the cop again .

" Oh FUCK off" Adam said back . He gunned it until the cop just simply gave up and stopped him all together by deploying a spike strip in front of the car it stopped him cold. "Now then your name son" he asked . "Adam , Adam Seville" he said " Well how would you like to work in Starfleet oh and don't worry about the tires I can have them fixed in no time at all and your father won't even notice" Said the cop. " Eh fine with me though" Said an 18 year old Adam Seville and so his career was about to begin. Once Adam got home his father was yelling at him saying he's grounded but his mother Vinny over ruled it saying that he's just like his real father . And he even got an offer to serve in starfleet vinny was so happy that she hugged her son but his father couldn't be happier . " You know what son maybe I was

wrong about grounding you . You do look just like your father but still though if you wanna serve in starfleet then go right ahead make your life a lasting one and I hope that in a few years time that I get to see you return as a man" Said Charles . " Thanks Dad , Mom I will make the both of you proud once I finish off the Academy" Said Adam . As the family hugged he packed his bags got in his old mans car and drove off to the shuttle where he would be taken to the academy . Once he was aboard the shuttle there was another person arguing with the pilot of the shuttle . So he took his seat next to a doctor . " Hi I'm Adam and who might you be" he asked . " Oh my names Eleanor Eleanor Miller" Said Eleanor . " Oh I wonder when were going to get to the academy" Said Adam . " Oh not to long I hope" she said . "So was that you arguing with the pilot of this shuttle" Asked Adam . " Yea I was arguing of what would happen to us of course if I didn't take my seat she would force me into my seat" She said .


	3. Chapter 3 Starfleet academy

Chapter 3 Starfleet academy

As soon as the shuttle touched down the new cadets were given a tour of the place and settled down mostly its coed but yes Eleanor wanted to be a room mate with Adam . " Well this should be fun learning about the Federation and what not" he said . " Yea I know and i'm learning to be a doctor" she replied . " Just one question though, why room with me though? Wouldn't you rather be with another girl" Asked Adam. " Well that's true but I wanted to be room with a guy for a while so I thought I try and see how it would go" She said. " Ah I get it so anyway you got any brothers or sisters" she asked . " Nope" was his reply . " So you got any family" Asked Adam.

" Yea I got three sisters along with three brothers" She said . " Well who are they ya know the girls in the picture" he insisted . " The one in the pink that's Brittany the one in the purple that's Jeanette the one in the red that's Alvin the one in the Blue that's Simon and the one in the green that's Theodore that's Dave and the other one is Miss Miller" She said. " Wow ain't you lucky I was born on a shuttle while my mom watched the USS Kelvin go up in a blaze and my Dad well he gave his life to save mine and my mom's so yea I never knew my Dad but I do have a foster Dad so I got some parents" Said Adam . As a tear rolled down Eleanor's cheek she could only picture loosing her Mom or Dave it would break her heart . " Uh you alright" Asked Adam.

" Uh yea i'm fine" she replied . " Maybe in a few years time I would like to meet your family" said Adam . " I think that can be arranged ok so what's your last name" she asked . " Seville why?" Asked Adam . " No way so that could mean you could be the long lost brother of us" she squealed . Adam only had on a blank expression and later soon fainted causing Eleanor to wake him up it only took her 6 minutes to wake him up . Finally he woke up he turned to Eleanor with a goofiest grin that he ever wore on his furry face . " Wow I can't believe it I have brothers and sisters of my own" He said clearly shocked that his sister is in his own room sitting next to him . Eleanor only giggled at him. " Huh what's so funny?" Asked Adam . " You" was her reply in between giggles . " Ok yea laugh it up just remember we have classes to hit up" he said. She stopped giggling and realized that he was right so they both took off and headed off to there classes . And so there Careers were about to begin


	4. Chapter 4 the Koyabishi maru Simulator

Chapter 4 the Koyabishi maru Simulator

As the young cadet made it before the teacher noticed anything he and a few other cadets were selected to head into the Simulator were a scenario would be loaded . As the view screen came up the young

cadet noticed this he knew what to do . " Red alert charge weapons target the first Klingon ship" He said as he was barking orders . " Target locked on sir" .

" Fire a full spread of Photon torpedoes " Said the young Seville. " Aye sir" . As the Young Cadet targeted the first Klingon ship he knew that the Algorithm was already removed from the scenario that way he couldn't cheat with the first Klingon ships forward shields already down in one shot . " Now target its warp core and fire when ready" Said Adam. " Aye sir Firing now" . Six photon torpedoes were fired along with phasers were fired on full thus Destroying the Klingon ship . The crew then moved on to the next Klingon ship and finally the last one . " Tell sick bay to receive the wounded Stand down red alert" Said Adam . Everyone was shocked and with hanging jaws and wide eyes . A young Vulcan was also shocked but surprised that a young cadet passed with such Skill that of an Admiral . " And they said that this was unbeatable looks like it needs song tuning" Said Adam with a smirk on his furry face . And the rest of the day went bye smoothly . On his last class it was mostly about command of a fleet something that he already learned from his Mom and Dad .

Once classes were over he was headed back to his dorm to meet up with his sister Eleanor she had some work from her class that she was struggling with normally she would call Jeanette or Paul to help her or even Jill if she wasn't trying to keep Alvin in line . When Adam entered the room he noticed that Ellie was struggling with her work . "Looks like you need some help can I take a look" Asked Adam . "Uh sure" she said a little nervous at the whole thing but eventually went along with it . "Hmm according to this it looks that you need to list the various symptoms for these drugs ever use the internet you might get something out of it trust me" Said Adam . " But listen the teacher said we can't cheat" she said . " Look sometimes you gotta bend the rules a little in order to get that grade that's what my Dad told me" Said Adam with that smirk still on his face . " Alright but if I get a zero for this I will slam your face in that wall you got me" said Eleanor with Anger in her eyes . "Yea I got it don't worry your teacher wont even notice" said Adam .

Meanwhile he just sat back and fired up his laptop and decided to pop in his headphones and do some surfing on the internet and even do some work on his facebook account all the while he even decided to text someone as to who she didn't know but she was curious to find who her brother was texting AS soon as Eleanor decided that she was done getting the info that she needed and finished up her work she made her way over to her brother and was determined to find out who he was texting . " So who you texting" she asked. " Someone by the name of Brittany" said Adam . As he was wrapping up his last text with her . " How did you two meat"she asked probing further . "Easy we met through Facebook Apparently she left a response to my status and we got to talking mostly me and Britt what she your sister" he asked .

" Uh yea but I decided to let you hook up with her though if you think about it at least you have some class and taste I'll give you that" she said before heading to her own laptop and surfing the net mostly just heading to Fanfiction and reading Stories about her and Alvin or her and Theodore or Simon but at times she would read some his her brothers stories some were good but others just sucked at times .

Meanwhile some moron was watching them through the window as to who it was Adam closed the blinds thus ignoring the stalker cause campus Security would remove him off the campus or by force if they had to . As soon as the day turned to night every single cadet settled down for the night while Campus security patrolled the campus mostly looking creepers trying to get in mostly creepers but still young cadet couples would sneek off to an abandoned class room and make out for heaven knows how long but overall they were caught and returned to there dorms with a warning but still things turned out alright for Adam and Eleanor those two just surfed the internet looking up almost anything that they could think of . But by the time they had gotten tired they turned off there laptops and made sure they were turned off cause they didn't want 'Someone' sneaking in to steal what they had stored on there hard-drives but thing is that hardly no creep got in to a students dorm . And so things went smoothly through out the night .


	5. Chapter 5 The Enterprise

Chapter 5 The Enterprise

As all the Cadets assembled in the conference hall as did all the admirals they knew something was going to go down . " Fellow Cadets as you know very recently the USS Kelvin was attacked by an unknown vessel at which captain kirk described it as a Romulan Ship now its possible that we need to take it out now then Cadet Uhura intercepted a transmission and thought it was Klingon .

" That I did but apparently its Romulan so I talked it over with cadet seville and he confirmed what I was fearing the most" She said . " She's right the romulans did attack the kelvin the very ship that my father died on and my mom can testify" Said Adam. " Cadet seville you will remain quite in this matter" Said one of the admirals . "Yes sir" was his reply .

His sister Eleanor was right he was the lost brother of the girls and the chipmunks as to why she wasn't sure but she was determined to find out somehow so many Questions were swarming her head . How is this possible? And How would he react to his brothers and sisters? But sooner or later those questions would be answered .

As the Briefing continued something told Adam that he would be assigned to the Enterprise lucky him huh? But still he would have a shot but as for the Vulcan he would have to keep an eye on him for sure . As soon as the Briefing was done and over with all the cadets headed to there assigned shuttles and sure enough Him and Eleanor were assigned to the Enterprise one of the newest Constitution vessels in the entire federation . "Hey I never caught your name" Asked Adam . " I'm Spock" Said Spock . " Nice to meet you I"m Adam I take you knew Captain kirk" Said Adam. " That I did still though sometimes he can be quite illogical at times but that's kirk for you but yes I knew him quite well I take it that's your sister" Asked Spock. " Yup that's Eleanor just don't get on her bad side she can deliver a nasty punch to the gut" Said Adam proudly. " I see then well I should be off I'll inform the captain that we are ready to get underway" Said Spock .

And with that the Vulcan walked away heading for the turbo lift while Adam got settled into his quarters for mission . Something told him that what ever was going down he would just relax and let the sleep take him . But of course he would be sharing with his sister can't be that bad right? No It can't be cause now he only knows Eleanor but little does he know in the end hes going to meet the rest of his family he just won't know how to take it but he'll manage it somehow . As soon as the Fleet went to warp the Flagship had little trouble getting underway typical huh well this is a new ship so the crew can't be that bad. Meanwhile Eleanor was getting set up with her stuff in Sick bay at least she can call it a second home .

Back at Adam's and Eleanor's Quarters he was reading a comic of his it was a comic of the Xmen one of his favorite super hero's back then he also brought with him some of his other comics like Spiderman Batman Superman the Avengers the Hulk the Fantastic Four Iron man Thor a comic published by marvel as well The Dark Destroyer he never got tired of reading but the Dark Destroyer was mostly based on his past events six months ago how he's married to Brittany and is looking after his son Little Alvie he just sighed to himself wondering if he will ever become a captain no sooner did Eleanor arrive back to find her brother already settled down and reading his comic books . " Hey Adam this ship is amazing I love it I just got me a couple of drinks for us for you Rootbeer me Mountain Dew" She said setting the drink on the nightstand . She looked over at him a little sad . " Hey something wrong" she asked a little concerned .

" Well in this Comic the Dark Destroyer Origins I'm married to your sister Britt after her loss with Alvin but somehow I just don't see that happening all through the story I get my revenge on who killed Alvin and well even though I got what I wanted I just feel as if I well I don't know if that would happen with me in this life" He said as a tear rolled down his furry cheek. No sooner a warm soft smile spreaded across her features there was a puzzled look on her face .

" Listen even though i'm was in love with theo recently we broke it off cause firstly it just didn't work and hes with Britt but at least I wanted to ask you out for a while so Adam will you go out with me?" she asked . " Yea sure I always wanted a relationship and this might be my first shot so yea i'm in" Said Adam . And So the two of them kissed for the first time. " As soon as this is over I want you to meet my Mom and my foster dad" Said Adam .

" I'd love to I always wanted to meet your mom get to see what she was like" She said all happy on the inside . No sooner it got underway but by the time the ship was already out of warp something already went wrong the entire fleet was destroyed . " Ellie look the entire fleet gone damn some of my best friends gone already and I bet some of yours" he said as he realized what just happened she was crying on his shoulder so he just rubbed her back while stroking her hair _" Man I never seen her like this but then again this is my first relationship so whats to go wrong"_ thought Adam as he kept stroking her hair and rubbing her shoulder . Though his shirt was soaked with tears to him it didn't matter . As soon as the Captain Christopher Pike was already gone it was up to spock to command the ship . "Hang on I gotta go see whats going on" Said Adam. " Hey make it back soon ok?" she asked with a small smile . " Sure thing" Said Adam . Not before he ran out did he give her a quick kiss on the lips before he left to go see what wrong .


	6. Chapter 6 captain nero

Chapter 6 captain nero

As Adam walked onto the bridge of the Enterprise he knew something was wrong . " Guards restrain him" Said Spock . " What is the meaning of this I want to know what's going on here" Shouted Adam. " Very well I will tell you we encountered an unknown vessel it already whipped out the entire fleet single handily which is why we must find out why and then find a way to destroy it if possible other than that we must regroup with the fleet and make our stand there" said spock .

"Ok first off it destroyed the entire task force sent here already that should be a warning sign that this vessel is hostile second regrouping with the fleet ? sounds like a bad idea if you ask me we should follow the vessel and destroy it by find a way ourselves" Said Adam. " For once your right which is why I'm going to give you a shot at taking command of this vessel" Said Spock .

The young chipmunk was dumbfounded but took that chance and took his place in the big chair . " Alright since the unknown vessel is already gone Mr. Sulu what's its course and heading" Asked Adam. " Its heading straight for Earth" he said . "Very well plot an intercept course we need to beat it there before it gets there and destroys it just like it did with spocks home planet Vulcan we can't take that chance with Earth besides Eleanor's family is there along with my Mom I'm not taking that chance" Said Adam . " Ok I gotcha cant let earth be destroyed" Said Sulu . "Helm Plot an intercept course, Engage" Said Adam. AS the Enterprise shot into warp it would be awhile before the romulan ship ever got to earth. As soon as the Federation ship came out of warp it hid behind the one of Saturn's planets titan. "Ok is there a way to take it out" Asked the young chipmunk.

" There is, captain kirk encountered something like this we used the its own wormhole generator thus sucking it back into it while at the same time rescuing captain pike which is why I know how to do it and I will be going alone your in command" Said Spock .

And with that the Vulcan piloted a shuttle straight to the romulan vessel. While that was going on the young chipmunk had to do something about captain pike and how Starfleet would react to what he just did but he didn't care he was about to save the life of a captain and even save the life of the entire federation but that should count for something would it ? it would count for something it would also earn him a promotion to captain and even he would command the enterprise easy as pie right? Yea mostly though of course there would be a lot of accusing and a bunch of chatter that would mean crap . As soon as the shuttle that spock was piloting headed back to the shuttle bay . " Ok hack into its computer and turn on its Wormhole Generator" Said Adam . And with that Slowly but surely the romulan vessel was being sucked back into the wormhole luckily the Enterprise was far away . " Bridge to sick prepare to receive wounded" Said Adam over the intercom . Sure enough though the Romulan crisis was adverted and the federation would thrive as the Enterprise headed back to Earth Adam took the shuttle back to Starfleet Academy to get chewed out by the Admirals .

" Cadet Seville what you did was reckless but also heroic and even adverted a crisis which would destroyed the Federation and all of Starfleet for sure but also you saved the life of another captain so on behalf of the federation and all of Starfleet academy thank you" Said Admiral Miller. " Sure thing now about the Enterprise she needs a good captain" Said the young Cadet . " I was thinking of you, What you did was something that even I cant compare to saving the life of another captain from certain death and even saving the Federation which is why I should promote you the rank of captain" Said Admiral Kirk .

" Thank you Admiral you won't regret this trust me on that" He said with a cheerful voice . As soon as that was done and over with he as later joined with Eleanor . " I heard what happened now how about me meeting your mother" She said . " Alright fine with me now I should have my car here some where . " Pardon me but where's my car" Asked Adam . " Oh here it is don't worry she's ready to go" Said the security guard . " Thanks" Said Adam. And with that him and Eleanor drove away from Starfleet academy and straight back to his house he parked the car in the drive way . Adam then got out of the car and went to the passengers side and opened the door for his Girlfriend . As she got

out she kissed him on the cheek as she closed the door . They both walked up to the door in which they were both greeted by none other than Vinny and Robert . " Come on in son I heard what happened you got promoted to Captain and you got a girlfriend" Said Robert . " Eleanor I would like you to meet my Mom Vinny and my Step Dad Robert" Said Adam . Vinny was the first one to walk up to Eleanor and hug her . " I'm curious as to how you two met" she said .

With that She and Eleanor sat down and she told her story of how her and her brother met for the very first time Vinny just about fainted when she heard the word 'brother' luckily though Eleanor was fast enough to catch her and lay her on the rocking chair .

Meanwhile Adam and his Step Dad talked a lot of things out like how things were going on while he was away . "Wow things did change" Said Adam surprised . After the family reunion was done there was still more to go do this time Eleanor wanted to drive so Adam let her as long he didn't crash the car. So once they were out the door both buckled in and drove off this time to her town . Once she pulled Adam's car into the driveway the both unbuckled and got out of the car and headed up to the porch in which they were both greeted by none other the chipmunks caretaker Dave . " Come one in Eleanor Brittany and Jeanette and Charlene are here and who might you be" Asked Dave . " I'm Adam Ellies boyfriend" said Adam. " Nice to meet you I'm Dave and these are my boys Alvin Simon and Theodore over there is Brittany Jeanette I'm sure you've met Eleanor and that's Charlene" added Dave . " Eleanor didn't tell me about Charlene this should be interesting . Soon the red clad chipmunk walked to the one wearing the Starfleet uniform. " So your Adam huh awesome" Said Alvin . " Well I got some shocking news" Said Adam .

" I'm your long lost brother" He added . Everyone just froze right were they were no one moved a single muscle Dave about fainted Brittany almost fainted Alvin turned around with a shocked expression but Jeanette was the first one to speak up. " Your our brother this is shocking indeed" she said but soon everyone was over the shock . " Well welcome to the family" Said Dave.

" Thanks guys but Alvin Simon Theodore I'm sure you would love to meet your mom she was the one that gave birth to me her name is Vinny and so the guys all begged Dave he could take them to go see vinny and Dave was more than happy to take the boys . and a huger family reunion happened all in one day . Adam had a girlfriend promoted to captain and a ship to call his own . What more could he ask for? If his real dad was here he would be turning over in his grave to know that his son turned out alright and living the life that he wanted for him .


End file.
